Elemental Masters
by Solarblades
Summary: Ten years into the dark future, a prophecy has surfaced telling of the fate of the earth. the digidestined have split up and all gone their own ways...will some of the digidestined be able to save the world? REVISED! Sorato, Takari alert!
1. the Prophecy

Author's note: this is the revised version of Elemental Masters

Author's note: this is the revised version of Elemental Masters. People were saying that it was a little too like the fanfiction Pokemon Master. So I decided to revise it and make some minor changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for my original characters, Cloud and Crystal. I don't own digimon either.

**_The Prophecy…_****__**

**__**

Gusts of icy wind blew threw the Forbidden Forest of Atlantis. A dark shadow dashed from one massive tree to another. It was clear that he didn't want to be seen, a second shadow followed closely behind the first. The two shadows darted out of the protecting foliage of the forest into the grassy plains, drawing nearer and nearer to their destination. 

Yamato Ishida, a Dark master, swiftly and silently ran threw the plains of Africa, his midnight black cloak swishing behind him. The other shadow, a digimon that was about the size of a panther and with shiny silver fur and dark black stripes, jagged spikes lined its was around its back. This was the dark evolved form of Gabumon; the faithful digimon ran silently next to his master and only remaining friend, telepathically speaking with him. *_Matt, where are we heading? We've been on the road for hours; with that time we could have destroyed another base of the Dark Circle. _* * _Patience, Gabumon. We've arrived. * _The duo was staring down at a burning village, raided by the Circle. 

Gabumon curled his lip in disgust, * _Look, Matt, another village gone to waste. It was probably a rebel village to! * _Yamato flung back the hood of his cloak, revealing stunning features; long spiky blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. Icy blue eyes stared at the burning village, no revealing emotion reflected in those cold depths. His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyebrows were knitted together, in silent anger, * _The Circle, is set on destroying everything the Rebels hold in value, *_ his blue eyes flashed, *_Fools and cowards, is what the Circle is made of! * _Then Yamato set off at a dead run toward the burning village, with his digimon right at his heels, both in a dangerous mood. 

Meanwhile, a figure dressed in flaming red, was running to the opposite of the village, a flaming bird digimon above her. Sora Takenouchi, a Fire master, was dashing toward the village. She communicated with her bird digimon, giving quick instructions, * _Flamedramon, you go toward the east side of the village while I take the south side! We'll meet up in the center, when this is done! Good luck Bi! * _With that the Fire master dashed off toward the south side, and her digimon for the east. 

When Sora arrived at the south end, a large amount of masters from the dark circle were there, ripping apart houses, and killing villagers. Seeing a young girl surrounded by sneering masters, set Sora's blood on a boil. She dashed off in that direction, her hood whipping back revealing a beautiful young face. With flaming red hair tied into two buns, beautiful ruby eyes, and a goddess of a body, people were easily deceived that Sora was one of the strongest masters there were in the element of fire. Thinking quickly, Sora brought her hands together, and then murmuring something under her breath, she slowly drew her hands apart. A glowing reddish orange ball of fire was formed, casting it off in the crowd of masters, she shouted, "Fire Star!" the ball of fire shot out in all directions, scattering the masters and leaving the girl enough room to run. Sora then shouted at the bewildered girl, "Run!" the frightened girl needed no second bidding. 

When the masters gathered their wits, they turned toward Sora snarling, one of them a Water Master, grinned at her evilly, "Well, well, what do we have here. A beautiful maiden, eh?" his ugly face jeered at her, "Well, you won't be so pretty when we're done with ya."And with that the masters charged at Sora. 

Two dark figures were watching the action that was taking place in the village. The taller shadow stepped out into the moonlight. The person was an extremely handsome young man, around the age of eighteen or so. His midnight black was so black that it shone blue, when light touched it. The mysterious stormy blue eyes pierced the surrounding darkness; a muscular body was hidden beneath the folds of a dark cloak. The smaller shadow was his Bond Companion, a huge black tiger with silver stripes, and huge dark wings. The young man's lips scarcely moved when he spoke something in a deadly whisper, and this is what Cloud Eclipse, the last and the strongest Old Mage, said, 

_ _

_ _

When the planets align… And darkness overrules light… 

_Hope shall crumble…_

_Light will be diminished…_

_Fire drained…_

_Water frozen…_

_Rock shall weaken…_

_Weather strengthen…_

_Lightning burning…_

_Grass growing…_

_Knowledge dying…_

_Sincerity gone…_

_And psychic ruling all…_

_Thus…_

_The darkest chapter…_

_Of the earth shall begin…._

__A young woman, her name was Crystal Moon, an angelwoman, stepped out of the shadows to join Cloud, she was extremely beautiful, with flowing brownish reddish hair, and large clear blue eyes. Her clear musical voice ran around her…and this is what she sang…

When darkness learns to love… 

_Then fire shall burn with strength…_

_Water shall flow…_

_Hope will be strong again…_

_Rock shall piece together…_

_Weather shall lose…_

_Grass shall die…_

_But with knowledge…_

_Light…_

_And sincerity gone…_

_Will the remaining…_

_Be able…_

_To save the world…_

_From the clutches…_

_Of lightning…_

_And psychic…_

_Will they survive?_

_The most frightening chapter of their lives…_

__

_And with those words still hovering in the air…the trio had vanished into the forest._

__

_ _

_ _

Angelwoman: part of the sacred angel people. Able to sprout wings, has a gift for healing. 

Old Mages: a group of extremely powerful mages, with the magic gift, instead of an elemental one. Also able to produce wings, they also have a bond companion. Old Mages were considered the strongest beings ever, who had immense amounts of magic in them, they were thought to have been wiped out. 

Bond Companion: a animal that old mages have. They can telepathically converse with their masters, bond companions also have small amounts of the old magic in them. Usually in the form of a wild cat with wings. 


	2. Unexpected Reunion

Reunion

Author's note: hey! I hope you liked the new and improved chapter of Elemental Masters. This chapter is revised also. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or the characters. I only own the two original characters Cloud Eclipse and Crystal Moon.

Unexpected Reunion… 

Sora met the attackers head on, she punched and threw attacks all around her, but their were to many opponents. Plus most of the opponents knew how to use their powers, they weren't new at this, soon Sora was getting overwhelmed, and tired. Her magic was running out, there wasn't much time to think. Suddenly she found herself in the air, with an invisible force strangling her, she thought, _Oh…wonderful. They have a physic master with them _a split second later she found herself face down in the dirt. She heard a voice above her say, "Don't you fools know that it's not nice to hit a lady." Then a huge "_whumpf" followed, _including the thump of a body hitting something hard. She winced a little, at the crunching sound of breaking bones. Her neck was extremely sore, and she was dead tired…soon Sora was fast into unconsciousness. 

Yamato had just arrived at the scene when, he saw a young woman around his age, getting strangled in the air. His blood boiling, he spoke sharply out, causing the Circle masters to turn, "Don't you fools know that it's not nice to hit a lady." Suddenly his arm whipped out from his cloak, dealing a bone-breaking punch into the first master, sending the unfortunate man into a large brick wall. He turned around to face the gaping crowd, bunching up his fists and getting into a fighting posture, "Well? Anybody want a piece of me?" the eldest of the crowd, shrieked out, "It's the Lord of Death! Run for it, or all of us will die!" then a second later the whole area was abandoned. Matt smirked a little, _I guess having the reputation of the Lord of Death, can come in handy _then he knelt down in front of the young woman. Recognizing her as a Fire Master, Yamato knelt down and gently removed her cloak hood, so he could see if she was still breathing. When he drew back the hood, he nearly fell back, _No…it couldn't be! Not after this long… _he took a deep breath as he looked passed the shiny red hair, and started to gently turn her over, her face. When he saw who she was he nearly fainted, _Nooo…it is her_ Matt shut his eyes painfully recalling the past gruesome years…

_ _

_Flashback_

_Fifteen year-old Matt Ishida was walking home, when he met up with his worst nightmare, Jun, Davis's sister. Jun grinned at Yamato and whined, "When are you going to ask me out Yama-chan?" Yamato grimaced in disgust, and said, "Sorry Jun, but I already have a girlfriend, that I love with all of my heart." Then he tried to get past her, but she wouldn't let him. Spotting Sora, Yamato's girlfriend rounding the bend, she pushed Yamato against the wall, and kissed him hard. Surprised, Yamato didn't do anything, then he started to try and push Jun off him, without success. Then he heard a sob, when he finally got Jun off him, he was staring at the girl he loved, who was staring at him with hurt filled eyes. Tears were pouring down Sora's beautiful face, as she shouted at Matt, "H…h…how could you? I thought you loved me! H…h…how dare you Yamato Ishida! I...never want to see you again! I…I…h…h…hate…you Yamato Ishida!" and with that she ran down the street, sobs racking her body.Yamato just stared at her retreating figure, brokenly, his heart in pieces, he turned to Jun in anger, "You…you…you…Arrghh…I never want to see your ugly…stinking face again! If I see you within five feet of me…then I'll kill you! Look here Jun, I never…and would ever love you. Don't you get it? I HATE YOU!" Blowing off steam, and with a dying heart, Yamato, headed for his apartment. _

_Months later, Matt pleaded with Sora to give him another chance, but she wouldn't listen. Then one day he found Sora kissing Tai, when he saw that he internally died. The following week, he created ice barriers around himself, locking everyone out. Then three days later, heartthrob musician for the Teenage Wolves, Yamato Ishida, disappeared, never to be seen again, until years later. _

_For seven years, Yamato's only friend was his digimon. During that period of time, Matt discovered his dark powers, and learned control over them, then he and Gabumon decided that the only way to escape the world was to join the Dark Circle, an organization of elemental masters, with different abilities, that planned on ruling over the world, and the Digiworld. Then after one year of joining, they quit. Knowing that what the Circle did was wrong, and they wanted no part in it. But during that year, Yamato had earned the well-known name of Lord of Death…_

_Flashback ends_

_ _

Yamato sighed; he looked down at Sora's unconscious features, then slowly he took the unconscious woman in his arms, while drawing up his hood. A wry smile twisted itself unto Yamato's lips, _Its been seven years since I felt any major emotion, besides loneliness, anger, and semi-trust _he shook his head, shaking the golden spikes out of his eyes, then he called to his digimon, *_Gabumon! Let's go. * _A faint reply came as he saw his silver digimon arriving swiftly. Then Yamato melted into the forest background, with Gabumon only seconds behind him._ _

_ _

__At the same time, in a fortress of solid black stone, stood floating on a massive cliff. Inside the gigantic fortress, three figures dressed in flowing cloaks stood in front of a large window, surveying the landscape in front of them. The tallest one of them, spoke in a deep monotone, his voice giving off a certain coldness, "Do you think that Ishida is onto us yet?" the shortest one snorted, his voice strangely high pitched, "I doubt that, why would he be interested in our affairs anyway?" the middle figure, had a sense of foreboding around him. His voice was like ice, " Because, he might have joined with the rebels. There has been a report on a dark master attacking the group I sent to destroy a village. The group were shaking in their boots when they came back, who else could it be?" the tall figure spoke up, "We never should have let Ishida leave our grounds. He could prove a major threat to us." Then the middle one spoke his voice deadly soft, "That is not our only problem, my blood brothers. There seems to have been a disturbance in the air. The scouts have been reporting things that are bothering me. There apparently have been areas where we sent troops to wipe out villages, that have disappeared, and all of the troops, to the very last man dead. Yet there was no sign of blood, or poison. The thing is that, from the legends I've heard of, that these are all the signs of an Old Mage." The other two gasped, the both said in unison, "That's impossible, they died out!" the middle figure rubbed at the stub of beard on his chin, " well, apparently not. I believe that there is an Old Mage out there, and that he appears to be quite strong. And you know how Old Mages disapprove of dark magic…" the other two cloaked figures nodded. Then the tall figure said softly, turning to stare out at the starry sky, "Then we will have to root the Mage out and kill him. Before he interferes with our business."

Hidden by the shadows of the fortress, a dark figure snorted. Cloud Eclipse murmured underneath his breath, "Let's just see them try." Then he turned around and said to his friend and lover, Crystal, "Let's leave. Shadow, will be waiting for us." And with that the mysterious pair vanished. 

Shadow: Cloud's bond companion. A huge black tiger, with silver jagged stripes, and majestic black wings. 

__


	3. Strangers

Author's note: Thanx for all the positive reviews

Author's note: Thanx for all the positive reviews! Well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or its characters. I only own the original characters, Cloud Eclipse and Crystal Moon. 

Strangers…  Sora was in a pitch black room, that felt so wrong, and cold. She called out hesitantly, "Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I? Hello?" suddenly a cloaked man came out of the darkness; he was wearing a brilliant yellow cloak. The stranger lifted a gloved hand and threw back his hood, revealing coarse cut brown hair, and hardened brown eyes. His lips curled into a mocking smirk, "Wasn't good enough for you, was I? Nooo…Yamato was the perfect one. He is the one you still love, even though he betrayed you! I could of given you love and comfort! But you pushed me away, claiming that you just want to be friends. But I never accepted that, and Sora…you shall be mine!" he was approaching her now, his face a mask of madness. Sora cried out when he struck her, "No, Tai don't do this! Don't touch me! You aren't the Tai that I knew, and was friends with! Get away!" Sora was backed against the wall with Tai holding her wrists in a vice like grip, he grinned at her then his face was approaching hers slowly, Sora screamed out, "Yamato!" When Yamato had heard Sora thrashing and screaming, he looked up from what he was studying, at the bed, where Sora was screaming her head off. He covered the distance in a few strides, then he gripped her wrists to keep her from hurting herself, then just as abruptly Sora screamed out, "Yamato!" startled that she knew who he was, he let her go, and accidentally leaned back, and tumbled to the ground with a crash. Rubbing his head gingerly, he looked at the young woman who apparently shot up, fully awake from the noise. Sora woke up with a lurch, at the sound. She stared at her unfamiliar surroundings; she was in a large cave that was obviously being lived in. Windows, a fireplace, and selves had been cut into the stone; a large fire was burning merrily in the fireplace. She then noticed that she was lying on a large bed, covered with furs and some sheets, with her heart pounding she tentatively called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?" A groan was her response, then to her horror a robed man arose from the bedside. He was dressed in flowing black robes, his back was to her so she couldn't see his face, but she noted that he had long spiky blonde hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. "Ummm…can I ask why am I here?" the man turned around slowly, and she got the biggest shock in her life.  Yamato winced as he rubbed a giant bump that protruded from the back of his skull. He cursed at himself, You are a stupid fool, humiliating yourself like that! Some Dark lord you are he was too concerned with the swelling on his skull, to notice the shocked expression on his patient's face, until Sora abruptly blurted out, "Is that you Yama?" "Wha…what? Oh…yeah. Who else do I look like?" he demanded crossly, still to involved with his injury. Sora's face looked hurt for a second, then she quickly masked it, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the Circle?" he glared at her with his emotion-less ice blue eyes, then spat out, "No, I quit. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be with that dunderhead Kamiya? I hope you enjoyed your life, Sora…cause my life is a living hell, since seven years ago!" then he turned his back to her, "Heal up quick, cause then you and I will be going our separate ways." And with that said and done he left the cave abruptly, to blow off some steam, and emotion. Sora just stared at his back, tears falling from her soft ruby eyes, then she whispered, "It wasn't all my fault, it was yours too…and I don't like Tai, I…I still love you. But I guess you don't care." She sighed brokenly, then got up and gloomily put on her flame red cloak. Then she tramped outside to share her despair with the elements.  Matt muttered under his breath, "Huh…some nerve to come back to me, after she abandoned me twice." Then suddenly a soft voice said, "But have you ever thought that she may have never abandoned you?" he whirled around and found himself staring at the clearest blue eyes he has ever seen.  Tears ran down Sora's face as she plowed through the undergrowth of the forest nearby. She spoke ferverantly to herself, and then suddenly she looked up, and found herself lost in the vast green foliage. She silently cursed and sat down on an old withered tree stump, to gather her thoughts. Then a kind, rich voice spoke behind her, "Lost, are you miss?" she whirled around, immediately on the defensive, when she found herself drowning in the most mysterious gray blue eyes, she has ever seen.  Yamato immediately got into a fighting crouch, staring up at the beautiful young woman in front of him. She had beautiful silky chestnut hair, a wonderful body, but the most captivating part of her were her eyes; lightest of the light blue eyes, deep, affectionate, and intelligent. The young woman smiled at him, then leapt down gracefully, "No need to be alarmed, elemental master. I come in peace. My name is Crystal Moon."  The handsome young man in front of her smiled, "No need, to fight, miss. I come in peace." He held up his hands, to show he was weapon-less, then he said, "Greetings to you, and may the winds forever guide you, my name is Cloud Eclipse." Sora smiled back at him, relaxing, "Hello there, my name's Sora Takenouchi." He nodded, then laughed, "Come on, I'll bring you to the place where, Yamato is." She gaped at the mysterious young man, "Y…you know Yamato?" he chuckled lightly, "Aye, there's a lot of things I know, you'd be surprised." Then he outstretched his hand, beckoning for her to take, when she did, he gave her a reassuring smile, then he closed his eyes, when he opened them, they were glowing a bright silver. He murmured something under his breath, in an ancient language, and then the forest disappeared. Crystal glanced up, when she felt her lover's presence. She smiled at the young man; with hair so dark it reflected blue, which was trying to comfort the trembling young woman at his side. Yamato looked at the newcomer with faint jealousy, he was extremely striking, at the age of eighteen he assumed. He shrugged, then he asked Crystal, "Who is that guy?" she glanced his way, "That's my friend Cloud Eclipse." 


	4. Light's only Hope

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't gotten to any takari or michi

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't gotten to any takari or michi. It hasn't really been sorato either. Well, here's a chapter of takari!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or its characters, just Cloud Eclipse and Crystal Moon. 

Light's only Hope… 

**_ _**

**__**A young woman dressed in spotless white cloak roamed the darkened streets of old Los Angeles. She grimaced as haunted souls cried out, forever cursed to carry the memory of that fateful day. Her long light brown hair was tied up tight bun, her soft brown eyes staying alert, searching for something, her lips moved slightly when she murmured the rhyme that lead her to this god-forsaken place. "Venture to thy city of old. Thou shall walk upon thy wasted lanes. Thou shall find what the drop of blood in the thing that has been burnt but is still living." She shook her head in frustration, _what could possibly be burnt yet still living _she let loose a disturbed sigh, _how much I wish that TK was here with me, he'd know what to do_ suddenly a large hand clamped down on her mouth shutting off her scream, as the world blacked out.

All the while that this was happening a figure dressed in a silver cloak, was watching from the shadowed walls. His piercing ice blue eyes penetrated the darkness around them. He spoke, the word's dripping contempt, "Tai…how could you?" 

Taichi Kamiya, a Lightning Master, one of the three men of the inner Circle, he dragged his unconscious younger sister, into the alley. A soft voice spoke behind him, "Are you sure that this is right, Tai?" he whirled around, and found a young woman his age standing there, with beautiful straw-berry pink hair that was tied into a tight ponytail. She was dressed in a long flowing pink robe; her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared at him with warm soft brown eyes. Tai stared back at his fiancée, three words escaping his lips, "I owe Davis." The woman shook her head, "But think Tai, is giving your sister to that maniac really brotherly Tai?" he was annoyed now, he snarled at her, "Listen Mimi, I know what I'm doing! I owe Davis, and since he wanted Kari, that's what he'll get. Sure, I fell slightly bad, but I am a man that always keeps his word!" Mimi seemed slightly hurt at his outburst, and he regretted it at once, "Look sweetie, I know what I'm doing. Besides Kari is one of **_them. _**She should have never gone with that Ishida, joining the Rebels! She would have been safer with me and Davis!" Mimi sighed brokenly, "Fine, whatever you say." A defiant shout rang through the alleyway, "Mimi might let you take Kari, but I never will!"

Tai narrowly escaped a beam of swirling blue-white energy, it grazed his cheek painfully, and he snarled angrily, "Takeru! You goddamn rebel! Come out and fight like a real master!" suddenly a huge amount of force hit the unfortunate Lightning Master in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. A tall young man, with short rebel blonde hair, and ice blue eyes, stared down at him. Takeru Ishida, Hope Master or in other words, telekinetic master, growled at the Lightning Master, "If you ever try to take Kari from me again, to give her to that fool of a master Davis, I'll kill you both!" and with there was a blinding flash of white light, and when the light cleared…there was no one there but a defeated master, and a worried young woman.

TK had used teleport to get himself and his lover out of the alleyway. Now he stood worriedly over the unconscious young woman, bathing her brow with a torn piece of cloth from his cloak, soaked with cold water. He muttered to the young woman next to him, "You should never have gone out by yourself. You got yourself almost captured and sold to that pervert Davis. Oh, Kari…I wish things were better for us." Suddenly the woman lying beside him stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. 

Kari Kamiya slowly opened her eyes, at the feel of coolness on her pounding temple. She awoke to find herself staring into eyes of deep ice blue; she spoke a single word, "TK?" the young man at her side nodded, and kissed her forehead gently, he spoke softly to her, "It was smart of you to get yourself captured and almost given to Davis, by your loving brother." Kari groaned softly, "Again?" TK nodded, she sighed, "It seems like I can't go anywhere without Tai knowing." Takeru nudged her with his shoulder, "Then maybe you should go places with a bodyguard." There was humor in his voice, and Kari caught it, she winked at him, "And who would that be?" grinning cheekily TK swept his girlfriend up in his arms and started twirling her. Breathless, Kari saw the world spinning as TK let her go, then the man she loved made an elegant bow, and smirked at her, "Why…your gallant knight, Takeru Ishida, of course!" she laughed as she was yet again swept into his embrace, she whispered lightly into his ear, "You're the only hope I left, TK…"

Author's note: What does Kari mean, by "you're the only hope I have left TK?" well, next chapter you'll find out!

__


End file.
